Ice Cream
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Emma's finds herself entirely too distracted by how Regina eats her ice cream.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Time

**Prompt**: "Emma watches Regina eating like ice cream or something at Gran's." - Prompt from tumblr.

**Rating**: I'm rating it T because I have no idea exactly what to rate it. Perhaps Emma's thoughts aren't entirely appropriate. ;)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own these characters, nor do I own any part of the show. I just have crazy Swan Queen ideas in my head. So shoot me if I wanna write them down!

**Author's Note**: This wasn't beta-ed, so all mistakes are mine.

* * *

Ice cream had always been a dessert to cool one down. Enjoyed in many different flavors. Definitely good to eat when rather hot outside. Never had Emma Swan thought that ice cream could be something that turned her on. Well, it wasn't so much the ice cream as the person eating it. Regina Mills was a force to be reckoned with, an aggravation since Emma had arrived in Storybrooke. However, there was a fine line between love and hate. Emma couldn't really deny her attraction to Regina. No matter how much she wanted to fight the feeling she just couldn't deny it. It was because of that attraction that she couldn't keep her eyes off of the Mayor as she ate a bowl of ice cream. It seemed Regina had a bit of a sweet tooth after all. Emma could have sworn Regina would be the type to avoid anything sweet at all costs.

"Emma! Hello! Earth to Emma!" Emma jumped at the voice calling her name, snapping back to reality for the moment. When she looked up, Ruby was smiling at her mischievously and with an eyebrow raised. Emma narrowed her eyes and sat back in her seat, not having realized she'd been leaning forward quite a bit. "What?" Emma asked incredulously as Ruby just stood there smiling at her. Ruby chuckled and bobbed her head towards Regina. "Like the view there?" Emma groaned and grimaced a little. But then Emma straightened herself up a shrugged. "I have no idea what you're talking about." At that Ruby let out a loud laugh, drawing attention to the two of them, including Regina glancing over at them. Emma's eyes went wide and she swatted at Ruby. "Shuttup Ruby! You're drawing attention." Ruby's chuckle died down, but that smile was still plastered on her face. "Whatever. Do you want more coffee?" Emma blinked, then rolled her eyes and sighed. "No thanks Rubes."

With that Ruby chuckled once and turned to walk away, retreating to behind the counter. Emma's eyes immediately went back to Regina, who she was pretty sure knew she was watching her. When she had been watching her before, Regina was eating her ice cream normally. But now…oh now she was eating it in a whole different manner. Or maybe it was just Emma's mind? She closed her eyes for a moment, shook her head and then opened her eyes once again. Nope, Regina was definitely eating her ice cream seductively now. Every now and then she could swear Regina glanced at her from the corner of her eye. But why in the world would Regina be knowingly eating ice cream in a seductive way while Emma was watching her? She was sure the Mayor hated her, especially considering how she treated her in public. But there was something going on in the mayoral, sadistic mind of hers.

Emma was sitting in just the right spot too. From where she was sitting, she could see the Mayor's face perfectly as well as how far her skirt came up as she sat there. Regina knew very well that Emma was watching her. And though on most days she would approach the Sheriff, today she was taking a different kind of approach. It was all because of a dream she had too about Emma, but that was another story for another day. No, today she was going to eat her ice cream in a way that she hoped would make Emma's body temperature rise. Regina thought it was time to step up her game and see just how well her seduction methods could work on Emma. When she was sure Emma's eyes were securely on her, and boy could she feel her eyes on her, Regina had begun to lick the ice cream off of the spoon as slowly as possible. Her tongue snaked from her mouth and wound around the spoon, tasting and taking every inch of ice cream off of it.

Regina swirled the spoon inside the ice cream, bringing up a good amount to her lips. Once she had the spoon in her mouth, slowly and oh so delicately she began to smoothly move the spoon out of her mouth. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Emma's cheeks grow red and she had to really work to stifle a chuckle. Apparently the way she was eating her ice cream was getting to Emma. And indeed it was. Emma felt a familiar heat grow between her legs, giving that uh oh feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd never seen anyone look so damn good eating ice cream before. And dammit it had to be Regina didn't it? There was just something about that woman that drove her insane…in a very sexual way. And also just in a generally insane way. Not that she would ever admit that out loud to anyone. Emma squeezed her legs together as she watched Regina pull that spoon out of her mouth slowly, only to watch the woman's tongue wrap around it again to make sure to get all the ice cream off. Emma pulled her jacket off, feeling suddenly very hot. She licked her lips and swallowed, mouth dry as the Mojave desert. What the hell was Regina doing to her body? She hadn't even been touched and Emma felt like she was going to explode. Maybe that was the problem.

Emma shook her head, trying not to think about how she'd like Regina to touch her, or how she'd like to touch Regina. It was all so much to take in. Especially with the Mayor sitting there eating ice cream in that seductive manner, making her wish she was that spoon in her mouth. Emma's eyes widen and she blinked at her own thoughts. Was it possible she really did wish she was that spoon? Yes, it was possible and it pissed her the fuck off because she hadn't expected to really want Regina this way. Not able to tear her eyes away for long, she looked back to Regina only to find that Regina was gazing at her. Both women's eyes averted quickly, but there was a smirk on Regina's lips. She went back to eating her ice cream, acting as if it was the best damn ice cream she'd ever tasted. Emma watched her finish it all off and by the time she was done, Emma felt like she was on fire. Especially as Regina dipped a finger into the bowl and swiped the last bit of ice cream from it. Her eyes went to Emma then, smirking as she slowly lifted her finger to her mouth and sucked the ice cream off, licking her lips in a flirtatious manner afterwards.

Emma's eyes narrowed and she got up from the booth, grabbing Regina by the wrist and hauling her out of the diner. Good thing they had been the only two in there. In the alleyway, Emma shoved Regina against the wall. Regina's eyes were wide, but then that know it all, upper hand smirk came back to her lips. And instead of acting on the first impulse to punch the smirk off Regina's face, Emma opted for something else. She leaned forward and pressed her lips smoothly, but firmly against Regina's. Surprisingly enough Regina responded by kissing back. That was when Emma realized this was the reaction Regina had been hoping for. The kissing ceased and Emma took a step back, shrugging into her jacket as she glared at Regina, who was smirking so widely she thought her cheeks might split. Emma cleared her throat and turned. "Have a good day Madame Mayor." She threw over her shoulder before disappearing from the alleyway.


End file.
